


A Sticky Situation

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [15]
Category: Ever After High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Blondie Lockes comes up with a foolproof idea about bribing the bears in her story with honey. Things don’t really work out in actuality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I generated a random word for this, and it was beeswax!

Blondie Lockes had just come up with a new idea. A revolutionary idea, something that would change her fairytale forever.

Blondie was naturally good at playing to other’s vices, and there was a notion, right, that bears liked honey. So… she could maybe _bribe_ the bears in her story with honey when she came into their house. Then they would let her sleep in their beds and eat their food and stuff. But she had to get a lot of it, because she needed enough honey for a big jar, a medium jar, and a just-right jar. It was basically a foolproof plan, and now, Blondie was planning to test out her idea on the bears who worked at the school first. Then, if it worked, she planned to use it in her fable. It was the perfect plan!

Only… she hadn’t really considered how to get the honey. She knew she wanted it fresh, because fresh honey would be the best for bears, but fresh honey in the stores at Bookend was _way_ too expensive. There was a beehive though, in the forest, that Ashlynn had told her about. And how hard could it be to get honey from bees? Blondie had heard that Apple White could charm any creature, even some insects, with her singing. And Blondie was equally as good of a singer, and she was a Royal, so her song should work too. At least, that’s what she thought.

Several minutes later, Blondie was tearing off into the forest, bees buzzing at her heels. She ran faster than she ever had in her life, until she finally managed to escape the stinging crowd. Who would have thought that bees would get so angry at an invasion to their home? Panting, Blondie collapsed under a tree, letting her three jars roll away from her. This was a lot of work, especially just for a practice run. Maybe the honey could just wait for a few years, until Blondie’s singing voice had matured. Then, she’d be unstoppable for sure!

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
